


Yours Until Midnight

by drarryisgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 'April Showers' prompt on LJ for HD_Fluff.  Summary:  Harry sits at a cafe owned by Draco day after day and wonders why Draco likes to bother him. / Lots of rain, lots of tea(s), lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Until Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, this ficlet is written for fun and not for profit. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Co.

 

**Yours Until Midnight**  
\-------------------------------------------------

“The importance of love,” that was the title of Harry’s new book. Harry Potter, rather, January James, was an author of a series of romance adventure novels famous in both the Wizarding world and the Muggle universe. He had published a sequence of books under the _Yours Until Midnight_ series with the help of the S.P.E.W. Publishing Company.  
  
Hermione Granger pursued her cause for the liberation and rights of house-elves by creating her own publishing company to financially support it. She attended Oxford University where she received an MSt in Literature and Arts and started her own company with Harry as the financial contributor. When she discovered his writing talents, she encouraged him to publish short stories and eventually they began publishing full length novels in 2002.  
  
Five years later, Harry was sitting at a café in Wizarding Camden as he stared at the rain attempting to write the next story ideas in his journal. _Yours Until Midnight_ series started out as love stories about a young woman, Daisy Knightshade, who receives an unexpected inheritance that advances her family to the ranks of nobility; however, she soon discovers that money can buy a lot of things but not happiness. Her mother couldn’t be less concerned with her, her boyfriend leaves her for her sister and she realises that what she truly sought wasn’t love but excitement and adventure and becomes a vigilante. She courts, attends after-noon tea parties and is infamous for breaking hearts. She is considered fragile, sophisticated and no one suspects that the woman known as ‘the red cloak,’ the most ruthless woman who slits throats of criminals in the shadows of the night, could ever be her.  
  
In the publishing world, it is unknown whether January James is a man or a woman. Many suspect that it is a woman because Daisy Knightshade is constantly criticised for using men as playthings. She acts as though she’s the damsel in distress but, she in fact is a super hero, thus, the author must be a woman herself. Hermione, who’s publishing company produces both Muggle and Wizarding fiction novels, has managed to keep the secret hidden about the anonymity of January James. Even Ron doesn’t know.  
  
“The importance of love,” is the last in the series, and the fans have written several letters requesting the author to finally allow Daisy to fall in love with her counterpart. The series admirers have pleaded for the plight of Adonis Gray, who is madly in love with Daisy, and knows of her secret identity. But, Daisy claims she sees him as nothing more than a friend and toys with men in front of him.  
  
Harry wanted to finish the series, he wanted to give the fans what they desired, but, Harry knew adventure, he knew anonymity, he didn’t really know love. The last relationship Harry had had was with Ginny; they had gotten together after the war and only lasted a year. Ginny had left him for someone who wasn’t so closed off, and last year, had married Neville. Harry couldn’t have been happier, months after they had called it quits Harry had kissed a Muggle man and knew that he was with Ginny for the wrong reasons. Harry loved Ginny’s fiery personality and knew that if she had been a boy, they would have been together. He had grounded a lot of Daisy’s qualities from Ginny. He portrayed her to be exactly how he saw Ginny, with everything he had loved about her. Adonis Gray, was something Harry had wanted in a partner, someone he had had dreams about, someone he knew but didn’t at the same time.  
  
“Writing down your feelings again, Potter?” Harry’s concentration had been broken when a familiar voice interrupted his Zen.  
  
“What do you want today, Malfoy?”  
  
“You know that I own this café, are you always this unapt?”  
  
“I thought you don’t come in on Thursdays,” Harry responded.  
  
“Well it is pouring rain and two of my baristas have quit. So I work every day now,” Draco responded scoffing. He purposely shook his umbrella near Harry casually scattering the water drops upon him.  
  
“Malfoy!” Harry stood up, annoyed at Draco’s actions. He was about to leave but realised that the rain had gotten quite worse and he sat back down. Draco laughed at him and his inability to retort and walked away. “Well, I suppose I’ll be looking for a new café to sit at from tomorrow,” Harry responded as Draco left.  
  
Harry returned to his thoughts and realised that now that he was so flustered he couldn’t work on the story itself and instead decided to work on the publishing company’s financial statements. Harry’s ‘front,’ when he wasn’t January James, was the Financial Executive for S.P.E.W. Publishing Company. Hermione basically ran the company, but, she often gave Harry small projects so he would know how the company was functioning and if anyone ever asked him a question when she wasn’t around, he’d be able to answer it. She, as always, was the smartest witch of the century.  
  
Fifteen minutes after his uninvited encounter with Draco, Harry felt relaxed again and he returned to his note writing for the story. He looked out of the window at the rain and thought of how the final declaration from Adonis to Daisy should take place. Rain had always been Harry’s favourite climate. People were so raw in the rain, it stripped everything down, all pretences, all inhibitions and Harry loved that about it.  
  
Susan, one of the café workers approached Harry’s table with a mug of tea. “What’s this for?” Harry asked.  
  
“Peace offering, apparently,” she replied and walked away.  
  
Harry looked up towards the counter and saw Draco at the till taking notes. He didn’t look up to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry placed the mug across from him but didn’t drink the tea. He left an hour later when the pouring rain had turned to sprinkles. He cast a protective charm on his supplies and dashed out. He never carried an umbrella.  
  
The next day Harry returned to the café, he knew he had said that he would be going to a new place now since Draco was going to be there every day, but Harry knew that they had the best honey infused potion that they poured in their chamomile tea. And the spring rains were the best time for chamomile. He sat at his usual spot and Susan approached quickly with his tea and sandwich. She stated the ‘desserts of the day’ and Harry knew she was wasting her time because he always ordered the treacle tart.  
  
An hour later as he was going ‘over the numbers,’ in reality, writing Daisy’s latest adventure, he was interrupted again.  
  
“Was there something wrong with my tea?” Draco asked.  
  
“I am sorry, what?” responded Harry.  
  
“The tea, you left it untouched yesterday,” Draco answered.  
  
“Oh, when I want tea, I’ll pay for it,” Harry replied. He knew that his answer was a bit harsh, but he enjoyed this café because no one bothered him and now the owner himself was consistently frustrating him.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and began to walk away but stopped. “What are you working on anyway?”  
  
Harry sighed, _why is he talking to me?_ “Not that it’s any of your business, Malfoy; I am reviewing the first quarter numbers for the company and projecting our expenditures for the second quarter.” Harry thought this made him sound smarter than he was.  
  
“Brilliant, me too. Why don’t you sit at the bigger table here and I’ll bring my records,” Draco answered.  
  
“What?”  
  
“We are both working on accounts, we can keep each other company,” Draco replied, he was gone in a flash and appeared a few moments later with a giant ledger and placed it on the table next to Harry’s. “Come on. What, you need a formal invite, Potter?”  
  
Harry felt as though he had no choice. Draco hadn’t really asked him if they could work together, he sort of just commanded it. _But that’s Malfoy anyway_. He moved his bag and his books to the other side of the table and sat across from Draco. Now he truly had to review the numbers and the project Hermione had assigned him.  
  
Susan brought over more tea and sandwiches for the two of them. It was the same tea as yesterday; Harry hadn’t drunk it because it wasn’t chamomile. He preferred chamomile. “What is it?” Harry asked noticing the strange colour.  
  
“It’s called Assam Gold Rain,” Draco spoke, “it’s got a hint of pepper and cardamom. Try it.”  
  
Harry reluctantly took a sip, as he inhaled the steam he felt mesmerized. The sweet pepper smell was strange but soothing at the same time. As he gulped the first sip, Draco watched him like a hawk. “It’s … er…”  
  
“Intoxicating,” Draco said, staring at Harry’s lips.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t you agree?” Draco asked, straightening himself. “We got a shipment a few weeks ago from our retailers in India and I added our house honey potion to it and I’ve been told it’s quite intoxicating.”  
  
“It’s not bad, I just prefer –“  
  
“Chamomile, I know,” Draco replied.  
  
Harry looked at him bemused.  
  
“Midnight blackberry or pomegranate in autumn, original English breakfast or ginseng green tea in the winter, chamomile on the days it rains, or otherwise peppermint herbal. You did try the tropical herbal lemonade flavoured once but that was only to impress your date, which I take didn’t go very well anyway because you’ve never returned with him.”  
  
“He said he preferred coffee,” Harry responded causing Draco to snort. “I only prefer coffee – “  
  
“With brunch on the weekends or before visiting a nightclub,” Draco spoke again. This time Harry raised an eyebrow. “Granger comes in sometimes and orders for you, she’s quite descriptive of your necessities. Otherwise Pansy reads an article about you in the _Prophet_ and rushes over to inform me, I am not entirely sure why.”  
  
“Hermione talks to you about me?”  
  
“I own the café, and you’ve been coming here regularly for the three years it’s been open. Granger knows where to find you; I have had to fend off reporters constantly. Granger talks to me because she figures I am the only person who really doesn’t care and I am probably not listening anyway. She can vent and go about her day.” Draco replied with a prominent smile on his face. Harry thought it was only because now he could act like he could hang some piece of information above his head.  
  
“I only come here because of the honey infused potion you put in your tea,” Harry answered. He felt like the need to justify his attendance was important. He didn’t come to the café for anything else; he wanted to make sure Malfoy knew that.  
  
“I know, how do you think Granger and I began talking anyway. You’d asked her to figure out the ingredients so you didn’t have to come here as often as you do. She’d come in inquiring and I told her to sod off and she began to complain about your needs.”  
  
“I don’t have needs!”  
  
“That much is obvious given your sex life,” Draco retorted.  
  
“My sex life is none of your business!” Harry all but screamed at Draco and gathered his things. He packed his materials in his knapsack and began to walk away.  
  
“Potter, wait!” Draco called out after him and Harry turned. “It’s still raining; since you’re an idiot who doesn’t carry an umbrella, don’t forget the shield charm for your effects.” Draco grinned when he finished his sentence causing Harry to groan as he walked away. “See you tomorrow, Potter.”  
  
Harry wished he had the willpower to not return to the café but, in the past three years, it had been the only place where he could work effectively. His work had escalated and the company had been successful because he worked in peace on the corner table and he really enjoyed the secret honey potion that Draco brewed for his teas. He had gone to the café in the beginning as a support to Draco who’d been willing to pay Harry for a publicity stunt. But, Harry had refused and provided free advertisement by always getting his picture taken in front of the café. Now, he was simply addicted to the teas and the sandwiches. The business at the café had picked up when people realised that the food was quite good. But, Harry continued because he found himself inexplicably unable to stop.  
  
When Draco yelled _see you tomorrow_ , he promised himself that he wouldn’t return but he knew that it would be a promise that he’d break. The next day after an eleven o’clock meeting with Hermione at the office, Harry walked in to _Cissy café_. He sat at his corner table but instead of Susan, Draco brought him a tray that he placed in front of him.  
  
“Your sandwich that you monotonously order and I’ve provided you with three samples of our newest teas. It isn’t raining today, not yet anyway, so I figured I should take advantage of this window of opportunity and show you the world outside chamomile.”  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked.  
  
“Doing what?”  
  
“Catering to me?”  
  
“Fine, Potter, just sit here and rot. See if I care,” Draco retorted as he began to storm off.  
  
“Wait, Malfoy. No I didn’t mean that. Listen –” Harry stood up from his chair and pulled on Draco’s arm.  
  
“What?” Draco snapped.  
  
“Thank you, for the samples. I’ll try them and give you feedback,” Harry spoke, his voice was soft. He was truly apologetic. Draco was simply trying to expand in tea brewing and using Harry as a test subject, he didn’t need to be so harsh to him. Draco nodded and walked away. He returned a few moments later with a treacle tart.  
  
“I like this…purple one,” Harry said awkwardly. He didn’t know what he was trying, he hadn’t asked Draco.  
  
Draco laughed. “It’s called Purple Lady; it’s a type of Chinese herbal tea. It’s good for spring time and it works to sooth out stress marks on your forehead.” Harry immediately touched his forehead conscious of having stress lines. “You don’t have any, and it’ll help you avoid that by providing stress relief.”  
  
“I need a lot of relief!” Harry responded, unwittingly having made a pun. Draco raised an eyebrow and they both laughed at the same time.  
  
“You said it, Potter, not me,” Draco replied. He smiled graciously at Harry and returned to his side of the counter. Later, he sent Harry a full mug of the Purple Lady, which he happily drank.  
  
For the next few days Harry continued coming into the café while he worked, including the days he usually had spent elsewhere before. Draco constantly interrupted him with samples of various teas and desserts and sometimes surprised him with his chamomile tea when it would begin to drizzle outside.  
  
Harry enjoyed the time he spent with Draco because it cleared his mind of worries and his writer’s block had vanished. Harry produced chapters upon chapters for his book and the love between Adonis and Daisy began to blossom.  
  
Three weeks into the month of April, Harry stopped coming to the café. Draco was bothered by the lack of Harry’s presence though he tried not showing it to his staff who all knew that he was troubled. Susan stopped by the S.P.E.W. headquarters one evening to inquire and Hermione informed her that Harry had fallen ill and was resting at home, being taken care for by Molly Weasley. Susan the next day told Draco about Harry’s condition and Draco immediately began gathering various teas and treats to create a ‘get well' goodie bag for Harry.  
  
Draco arrived at Harry’s home in Islington and knocked on the door. A surprised Harry, dressed in Muggle plaid flannel pyjamas, opened the door. “Draco?”  
  
“You should really invest in an umbrella, Potter. You can’t just go running around in the rain pretending to be a Muggle!” Draco barged in to Harry’s home without really waiting for an invitation, carrying a small bag of his gifts. “Nice attire,” he commented, immediately making Harry self conscious again.  
  
“I am sick and you’re insulting my dressing sense?”  
  
“No, I am insulting your life choices,” Draco replied. “Here, sit,” Draco commanded, as he reached Harry’s kitchen and pointed at a chair. He opened the bag he’d brought with him and started placing the items on the counter.  
  
“Molly brought me some Pepperup Potion and said she’d be back with soup. I am really all set,” Harry insisted.  
  
“Pepperup Potion? What is this the dark ages? You don’t need magic, what you need is pure, earthy herbs brewed without any contamination!” Draco replied. “The Assam Gold tea you had a few weeks ago, that’s the best for morning with breakfast. It’ll wake you up and help with the breathing. You should brew the Purple Lady right after you’ve had dinner and that’ll help you sleep and keep you lucid so you don’t have any unusual dreams.” Draco stopped talking and looked at Harry who acknowledged that he was having unusual dreams.  
  
Draco continued, “I’ve written it all down here and instructions on how much to use and at what times of the day. I also brought you some of the honey potion you like so much. Feel free to owl me if you have any questions. If you know how to send an owl that is.”  
  
“I know how to send an owl!” Harry retaliated, realising he sounded like a first year at Hogwarts.  
  
“Really? So I don’t really have to wait until the _Prophet_ publishes that you’re sick and that’s how your friends find out?”  
  
“The _Prophet_ published that I was sick?”  
  
“That’s not the point, Potter!”  
  
“Okay, Draco. I am sorry I stopped visiting because I was under the weather,” Harry said.  
  
Draco sighed, “You’re ridiculous, Potter. I just didn’t know what happened, I thought maybe you didn’t want –“  
  
“Of course I do, Draco. I am sorry I didn’t send an owl. I really am. I didn’t think you’d notice,” Harry replied, he stood close to Draco, his hand on Draco’s shoulder.  
  
“Of course I would notice,” replied Draco. Harry placed his index finger on Draco’s chin and lifted his head up so their eyes could meet. Draco brushed Harry’s hair a bit off from his forehead and spoke again. “You should also think about getting a haircut one of these days. Maybe mother Weasley can do that for you too.”  
  
“Well she can’t do _everything_ for me,” Harry answered.  
  
“No, no she can’t,” Draco whispered in return. He wasn’t sure if it was him leaning towards Harry or was it Harry that had leaned towards him? But their lips seemed to be getting closer together.  
  
“Harry, Harry, are you here?” Hermione’s voice called from the next room and Draco pulled back from Harry and returned to emptying the bag he’d brought.  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw Harry turned towards her with alarm then she saw Draco on the other side of the kitchen. “Draco, you’re here,” she said with a surprised tone.  
  
“I just brought some herbs and teas for Potter to make sure he’s back to his monotonous self in no time. We rely on the business of a celebrities like him,” Draco answered.  
  
“Oh, great,” Hermione responded, flustered. She then turned to Harry and spoke, “Harry, I brought some more … financial statements for you to go over.” Draco laughed. “What?” her head snapped towards Draco.  
  
“Nothing, nothing at all,” he said.  
  
“What is it?” Harry asked, now curious at his amusement.  
  
“I don’t know who you two think you’re fooling. Yes, you could fool the _Prophet_ , the entire wizarding world but, you come to my café almost on a daily basis. You’re running a charitable organisation and a publishing company, granted, that’s a lot of business, but, no one has that many financial statements that you sit there and crunch numbers for hours on end,” Draco responded.  
  
“What are you saying, Draco?” Hermione asked.  
  
“All I am saying is that, we need January James to get better soon, so Adonis can finally tell Daisy he knows who she is and how he feels about her.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” Harry replied. He wasn’t sure how Draco would know. Hermione giggled. Harry turned to Hermione and glared at her before he spoke, “Did you tell him?”  
  
“No, of course not. I haven’t told a soul,” Hermione promised.  
  
“It’s not that difficult to figure out really. I’ve watched you for three years, sitting in the corner, working on a protected parchment so no one can read what you’re writing. Your obsession with rain and Daisy always using rain to her advantage as she disappears into the night. She _hides_ under the red _cloak_ , and fights crime. And of course, Adonis Gray, my favourite!” Draco looked amused again; it was the same look Harry had seen when he’d told Harry about his tea habits at the café.  
  
“Yeah, I thought so too,” Hermione answered.  
  
“Thought what?” Harry exclaimed as he sat down on the chair at the kitchen table again, feeling a bit winded.  
  
“There are a total of six books in the series and you introduced Adonis three books ago,” Hermione spoke.  
  
“Yeah so?” Harry asked.  
  
“You started writing about Adonis when you started frequenting Cissy café,” Hermione said smiling at both Harry and Draco. She took a seat on the chair by Harry’s side. “Adonis and Daisy hate each other in the beginning because he’s a pompous prick and she is more elegant and humble. She doesn’t take her money and the status of nobility for granted like he does. They eventually become friends, she knows she feels something for him but will never admit it to herself. She constantly has dreams of riding a dragon, Harry. Adonis Gray, named after a grey dragon. You don’t even know what your unconscious mind has produced.”  
  
Harry looked confused. Had he really based a major character in his stories, someone he himself yearned for, after Draco Malfoy?  
  
“I noticed it two years ago. One of the girls had left the book in the staff lounge. It was the fourth book and I started reading about Daisy’s adventures and her hate towards Adonis. It all sounded a bit too familiar. I noticed the name of the author and I bought the entire series and read them from the beginning. It made sense to me. The two people she’s closest two are romantically involved and don’t notice her, she has got an innate desire to rescue and _play the hero_ ,” Draco stressed on the last part as Harry glared at him. “The first year when you came to the café, I thought you were just a useless git who sat there and pretended to work. But, when I realised you were January James and I’d read everything by J.J. the short stories, the other novels, I was addicted to _Yours Until Midnight_.  
  
“What are you saying?” Harry asked as he looked from Draco to Hermione and back to Draco. Hermione was squealing with her hands clasped in front of her mouth.  
  
“I started harassing you recently, because I had to wait for the right time. I figured you poured a lot of yourself in Daisy. Yeah, she was a bit like the she Weasel… I mean Ginny, her looks, her beauty but the subtle things were you. I knew you loved the spring rain, so I waited until the first of April so I could…”  
  
“You could what?” Harry asked.  
  
“Make you fall in love with me during the April showers.”  
  
Harry looked shocked, Hermione was speechless. Draco looked at both of them and felt flustered. He grabbed his bag and placed it on his shoulders. “I should go,” he said.  
  
“Hermione, you should go,” Harry stated. “Draco, you should stay.”  
  
“Okay, here are the edits, get back to me whenever you can,” Hermione spoke and she squealed her way out of Harry’s house.  
  
“Why is it January James?” Draco asked, placing his bag back on the kitchen table. He didn’t need to be told twice to stay.  
  
“I couldn’t very well have a pseudonym of ‘Lily James,’ my mother was born in January, and January is a sort of a feminine name, so we decided to go with it. It made more sense if the gender of the author was ambiguous."  
  
Draco nodded in recognition.  
  
“So this whole time, you knew it was me?” Harry asked. Draco nodded again. “Why didn’t you say anything? For over a year you’ve given me so much grief. You were mean to me and my friends I brought –”  
  
“You brought _dates_ to the café, Potter. Men you were _probably_ shagging or had an interest in shagging, I couldn’t very well be kind to them,” Draco retorted.  
  
“So you just…watched me, this whole time?”  
  
“I was making an investment, and I wanted to make sure it would pay off. I got to know you, your habits and I knew when you were having luck with your writing, and I knew when you were struggling. I sent over some encouraging herbs in your chamomile tea for clarity and inspiration.”  
  
“You did all of that? Why?” Harry asked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Because, I am in love with you, you git.”  
  
“That’s not how Adonis would confess to Daisy,” Harry replied.  
  
“Yes he would! He would rescue her from one of her missions gone wrong, and tend to her needs and reveal to her that he’d known that she was ‘the red cloak’ and she’ll realise he’s been watching after her. She’ll idiotically ask why, knowing fully well why, and he’ll tell her that if she were actually smart she’d known that he’d been pining for her for years!”  
  
“What and they’ll fight crime together, _the Red Cloak and the Grey Dragon_?”  
  
“Exactly!” Draco exclaimed.  
  
“You know, that’s actually quite brilliant,” Harry said.  
  
“Of course it is, Adonis is the one with the brains, everyone knows that!”  
  
Before Draco could say anything else Harry’s lips were on his. With a heavy breath in, Harry bit Draco’s lower lip. Draco returned Harry’s gesture with a deep kiss, pulling his body in with a tight hug as he wrapped his hands around Harry’s waist. When they pulled apart Harry noticed the look of discontent on Draco’s face.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I wanted to do this properly, I wanted to kiss you in the rain,” Draco whined, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
“Well, if you take care of me today, I am sure I’ll be better by tomorrow. Then we can do this again tomorrow, on the roof when it rains.” Harry answered with a smirk on his face that indicated there was more. “Since we’ll be on the roof, we can do more than kiss,” he added.  
  
Draco pushed Harry on the chair and climbed on top of him. After a few more snog sessions he stood up and started brewing tea. “Well, let’s make sure you’re better by tomorrow then!” After he prepared the tea and dinner for the two of them, Draco continued to cater to Harry’s every need, including snog breaks. They fell asleep cuddling on Harry’s bed.  
  
The next morning Harry woke Draco up with a gentle kiss on his nose and whispered, “Draco, I feel a lot better.” Draco groggily woke up and smiled, realising where he was and at the news that Harry was in fact, looking and sounding loads better. “We can start with an actual shower, before we head to the roof,” Harry spoke again.  
  
Now, Draco was utterly awake. Moments later the two men found themselves in the shower snogging, and more. To Harry that might as well have been the rain.

* * *

 

**The End**


End file.
